


The King of Hell and an Angel Walk Into a Bar

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: former Crowley x Cas (Crowstiel) now just friends, implied DrowleyBeta: @chaosinacoffeecup and @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 1,755A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge day 11. Not fluffy, slightly angsty





	The King of Hell and an Angel Walk Into a Bar

(made by @heywhoaeasytiger)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/169055791011/the-king-and-an-angel-walk-into-a-bar)

 

Crowley was waiting in the shadows against the cold brick wall by the entrance of a dimly lit bar. The kind that housed only the lowest common denominator, the ne’er-do-wells, if you will. The kind of bar Crowley would never be seen in, if not for Feathers. He could have sworn that he had taught Feathers better drinking habits than an establishment like this.

 

Of course, if Crowley had to guess, the reason why Cas would be here in a matter of seconds, was due to Dean. The Winchester had a tendency to rub off on the angel. Cas was having a rough go out of it lately and figured if drinking in places like these eased Dean, maybe it would the angel.

 

Why Cas didn’t think of calling him was beyond the King. Crowley always answered his calls, not that Cas called much after their falling out.

 

Crowley heard a car door close and then saw him. He looked worn out, the years had not been kind to him. He saw the stress on his face. The angel walked with his head down, lost in some dark thoughts if the King had to guess. The angel needed him even if he’d never admit it. He needed Crowley’s strength, he could make the angel all better, hold him, keep him safe if Cas would only give him the chance. Cas sighed heavily with his hands in his pockets, and his feet kicking up the dirt and gravel in front of the door to the bar.

 

Crowley couldn’t help looking him up and down. Even like this, his old friend looked scrumptious. It was now or never. Crowley moved to stand behind the angel silently, but judging by the fact that the angel perked his head up, he knew Crowley was there.

 

“Stop me if you’ve heard this one before. The King of Hell and an angel walk into a bar-”

 

“I would like to be alone,” Cas said forlornly. Whatever burden he was carrying was really weighing on him, too much for the King’s liking.

 

“To wallow? How unbecoming. You’re a Sereph, a great warrior, a fighter, mate. A clever, wiley fighter to be exact. You double cross me, go off your rocker and now when you need my help, you shove me away? What is this?”

 

“I do not need your help you’re-.”

 

“Wise beyond your years, yes I am, pet, and you most certainly do need my help. Look at yourself. You really think you’ve got this, love? Cause you don’t. Whatever this bloody is. Listen to your elders, angel,” he said with a growl.

 

Cas sighed heavily and quickly opened the door hard, making sure it slammed in Crowley’s face. Crowley had no idea why he bothered sometimes but he just couldn't walk away. Was it because of old times? If he closed his eyes he could imagine how Cas called his name, how his face looked when he orgasmed, how he felt in his arms. But their little fling was long since over. He couldn’t be feeling sentimental, could he? After all this time? Whatever the reason, watching him die just didn’t sit right with the King. And if left to his own devices, Cas would be dead soon. Crowley needed to help him whether he wanted it or not.

 

Sighing, Crowley walked into the bar and sat down next to the angel. He groaned when he noticed one of his moronic demons watching him from the bar. He’d have to kill Lucas on his way out. No need letting that idiot tell his minions anything. He didn’t need another rebellion on his hands. Crowley couldn’t kill Lucas right away though, he’d be kicked out and god knows what the stupid angel would do next. He’d probably run away and Crowley would be forced to follow, like he has been for weeks now.

 

“You’re on borrowed time, love. You’re weak. You probably can’t even get it up,” Crowley said with a smirk.

 

Cas looked at him askance confused in what way he meant, “get it up.” Was it sexual or did he mean his angelic power to smite him? Or both?

 

Crowley rolled his eyes at the angel’s confusion.

 

“I could kill you,” Cas said slowly, unsure if that was what he really wanted to say, but he felt like being guarded with the King would be the best approach. Guarded and ready to fight. He couldn’t trust Crowley even if he desperately wanted to. Even if he craved him every moment since they broke up. An angel of the lord doesn’t have the luxury of loving the King of Hell.

 

Crowley, being the clever demon he was, saw right through that statement.“ All bark no bite, kitten. You’re adorable. I think we covered this though, no? Do try and keep up. I could kill you but not the other way around. You don’t have the power. Now, being the generous soul I am, I’d be happy to get you the power.”

 

“You’re not a generous soul.”

 

“I’m missing meetings for this. Risking ridicule for this. The least you could do is hear me out.”

 

Castiel slowly looked up at Crowley and saw how angry and hurt the King was. His face was flushed and a little red was showing through in his eyes. Crowley wanted to help him and wanted to be heard. Well, Castiel could listen he supposed. The angel sighed and ordered them both top shelf whiskey.

 

“Go on.”

 

“As I was saying, kitten, you’re weakened. You need a strong man to look after you.”

 

Castiel sighed and gave Crowley a major eye roll.

 

“I have no idea why you insist upon being a hunter at this moment but you can’t, not in your present state. You need help and if you wanted the Winchesters, you’d have them by your side. For whatever reason you want to hunt alone and not just for Lucifer. You have an annoying tendency to never die and always be somewhat useful at times. I need you alive to look for Lucifer, so it behooves me to make sure you don’t kill yourself in some stupid, sanctimonious, self-sacrificing way like hunting. So, for the immediate future you have a hunting buddy.”

 

“I don’t need-”

 

“Yes, you do mate. Not up for discussion. Look at the rather deep cut on your shoulder. Healing any? Don’t be a moron and let me help you.”

 

“We’re…it’s been a long time since…”

 

“We’re over. I know. Got the memo,” Crowley stated with an eye roll, though truthfully the comment hurt more than it had reason to.

 

They had broken up for a while now but everytime Crowley was close to Cas, he felt a need to never leave his side, to draw the man into a passionate kiss. The confirmation that never again would he be able to do that, was like a dagger to his heart. He should want the angel dead for double crossing him and breaking his heart but he didn’t. Torturing him, sure, threatening him, okay, but actually killing him, not so much.

 

Unknown to Crowley, Cas saw the pain flash across Crowley’s face at his dismissal. He just couldn't go there again. He couldn’t be tempted to make questionable choices, couldn’t align himself with someone so dark when he was an angel, no matter how he felt. He wouldn’t, not again.

 

Crowley was the one to end both of their reveries. “You can’t take on a house full of werewolves, be sensible.”

 

Cas narrowed his eyes, unsure of how the demon knew which hunt he was about to go on. Had he been following him? He looked over at Crowley, seeing his steely determination. Cas might as well relent and save himself the hours of debate. “Fine, you can come along on a few hunts.”

 

“How gracious of you,” Crowley sassed with a smirk.

 

Crowley knew the angel was likely hurt and so brought a cream that could heal him. Without any fanfare he grabbed the angel’s shirt and unbuttoned the first button. Then he pushed the shirt aside, revealing the angel’s shoulder. Cas was too shocked to really stop him. Lucas was looking curiously at the pair, likely about to tell his demons quite a story. In seconds, Crowley put the cream he made from a particularly nasty spell on the angel’s deep wound. He noticed the way the angel flinched at his touch. Crowley sighed and gently pulled the shirt back over Cas’s newly healed shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome feathers. All patched up now thanks to my extensive knowledge of magical herbs.”

 

Cas looked like the lost angel Crowley first fell in love with. He stammered and blinked a ton. “Uh..um… thank….thank you, Crowley.” The angel was confused but a small smile wormed its way onto his face. Crowley couldn’t help but smile back. It had been awhile since Crowley saw that smile.

 

The angel left without saying anything else. What was there to say?

 

As Crowley left with Feathers, he snapped the demon out of existence. So much for rumors. He left a generous tip for the bartender, even if the whiskey was terrible.

 

“This is your car?” Crowley inquired.

 

“What’s wrong with it? It has character,” Cas defended with a furrowed brow.

 

“It’s a shoddy pickup, mate and we’re not cowboys.”

 

“Of course not. The era of cowboys is long since over.”

 

Crowley sighed and got into the seat next to Cas. “No history lesson needed, love.” The second Cas started the car, country music started blaring.

 

“Really, mate? I’d take classic rock over this.”

 

“Would you?” Cas asked in an overly emotional tone, totally out of context with the rest of their conversation.

 

Whether Cas was asking about music or using the word, “classic rock” to reference Dean himself, was unknown. Very like Cas to be confusing and use odd references. Judging by the tone Cas used, if Crowley didn’t know any better, he’d say Cas was jealous of their liaison. But that couldn’t be because Cas clearly didn’t want Crowley anymore. And he and Dean were an item for a hot minute when Cas and he were already well and broken up.

 

Nope, Cas and Crowley were now just two beings in a car, sitting together doing a job.

 

The King simply sighed, happy to get away from Hell a little and spend some time with Cas. He was ready to go on a little adventure with his old fling. Next stop- werewolves and Omaha.


End file.
